Plasma display panels (PDP) are display devices in which gas discharge creates plasma which generates ultraviolet rays in vacuum that excite phosphors to emit visible light and produce images. PDPs can have large screens and typically have high resolution, making them particularly attractive as next generation thin displays.
A plasma display apparatus having such a PDP comprises a PDP attached to one side of a chassis. Driving circuits for driving the PDP are attached to the other side of the chassis. The chassis serves not only to support the PDP, but also to simultaneously dissipate heat from the driving circuits.
In order to align the chassis with the PDP, an optical instrument detects an aligning mark on the PDP through a corresponding aligning hole on the chassis.
However, prior art plasma display apparatuses comprise chassis usually comprising materials having more than 97 wt % aluminum, in consideration of the high heat conductivity of the chassis. However, these materials may hinder detection of the aligning mark by the optical instrument due to the high reflexibility of outside light. Therefore, aluminum materials may cause misalignment of the chassis with the PDP.